When A Skeleton Meets A Robot
by the-nerdiest-witch-bitch
Summary: Expanding on how Papyrus and Mettaton met in Running on Fumes


**AN:** **This is in the Running on Fumes storyverse and just expands on how Papyrus and Mettaton met.**

Mettaton chuckled when he arrived at Alphys and Undynes new house,it looked almost like Undynes old house but yellow. He was certain that was Alphys' idea.

"Hey Mettaton! Alphys is inside!" Undyne said when she let him in,he nodded and strutted into the house like he owned the place and then stopped so abruptly Undyne almost tripped over him.

"Wow Darling,It's Als lab meets a man cave meets a teenage girls room..." He laughed,much to Undynes annoyance who promptly threatened him. "I'm sorry dear,it's a good thing Alphys asked me to come decorate is all." Mettaton snickered.

"Mettaton! I-I'm in here!" Came Alphys' voice from down the hall. Undyne rolled her eyes in response to Mettaton as he walked down the hall towards the room Alphys voice came from.

"Hello dear,tell me what to do." Mettaton smiled kindly at the only person who he really cared about,he leaned down to give her a hug. "Charming little house by the way."

Alphys hugged him back and pointed to a toom across the hall."C-can you unpack a-and decorate the guest r-room please?" She asked in her usual stutter,Mettaton just smiled and went into the guest room

Mettaton was singing to himself as he went around the room unpacking and setting up what he thought was a gorgeous guest room,he decided to go into a room that he thought would be for Alphys to be a nerd in peace and unpack some of the boxes. He pulled out some Mew Mew Kissy Cutie figurines out of a box and shouted down the hall to Alphys "Oh Doctor! Where should I put the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie figurines?" he asked and turned around to see a tall friendly looking skeleton,rather handsome too he thought.

"M-Mettaton! Oh my god! Alphys knows Mettaton! You-" Papyrus was babbling before Mettaton cut him off.

"Relax Darling,what is your name Handsome?" Mettaton smirked at the flustered skeleton who was blushing a deep orange.

"P-Papyrus,w-where's Undyne?" he stammered out,before the fish lady in question came into the livingroom. "Undyne,how do you know Mettaton?" Mettaton heard him ask as she ushered him into the backyard.

Mettaton chuckled,he thought Papyrus was too cute and set to work with a smile.

A short while later,Mettaton,Papyrus,Alphys and Undyne sat down to a dinner Alphys and Mettaton had prepared since Undyne shouldn't be trusted to cook and according to Alphys,neither should Papyrus who learned from Undyne.

"So Papyrus,how do you know Alphys and Undyne?" Mettaton asked out of curiosity.

Papyrus began to tell this very long story about how Undyne saved him from drowning and he wanted to join the royal gaurd etc. and finally having met Alphys through Undyne and Sans a few times before they became friends too. Papyrus seemed so passionate about everything and it was rather endearing. "How do you know Undyne and Alphys?" Papyrus asked in return,finally having finished his story.

"Alphys is my creator,well of my body at least. I met Alphys when i was still in my ghost form,I had gotten into an argument with my cousin Napstablook and decided to go for a stroll. While I was by Temmie Village I ran into Alphys and we got to talking and she eventually offered to build me a body. I was finally able to be the star I knew I was,I'd give the Underground something to enjoy,but somewhere along the way I stopped being nice and Frisk helped me realise that." Mettaton blushed and stopped talking,not having meant to ramble for so long he took a bite of his meatloaf.

"That's so interesting! I didn't know that Alphys!" Papyrus was smiling at Alphys who proceeded to go into an explanation of how it was simple engineering,to her and Mettaton it was simple anyways. Undyne appeared annoyed with everyone and sent Mettaton and Papyrus out after desert.

"Science project! Make sure Paps gets home safe!" Undyne barked at the robot that she still didn't really like. Mettaton rolled his eyes but promised to walk Papyrus home. It would just give him a chance to talk more with him.

It turned out that Papyrus lived only a few blocks away from him,on the way home Papyrus talked more about wishing he could have been in the royal guard. Mettaton talked about how he was excited to start working in human entertainment. They reached Papyrus amd Sans' house and Mettaton waved goodbye to Papyrus.

Mettaton walked away smiling,he quite liked his new friend. Naivete and innocence had always been endearing to Mettaton but Papyrus was very intriguing and very sweet. Mettaton had to know more about him.


End file.
